Plasma Cutter
The 211-V Plasma Cutter, referred also as the "Plasma Cutter" or simply "the Cutter", is a high-energy mineral cutter manufactured by Schofield Tools. The Plasma Cutter is one of the engineer's primary tools of trade in any industrial application. Design Details The Plasma Cutter delivers a superheated ionized gas that forms a powerful cutting charge of 30 kilovolts per centimeter when fired. It is capable of firing vertically (primary firing mode) and horizontally (secondary firing mode). The Plasma Cutter is very accurate, utilizing three blue laser reticules as its firing indicator. Ammunition The Plasma Cutter utilizes Plasma Energy as its ammunition which is capable of cutting down hard, raw minerals in mining operations. It is also the perfect tool of dismembering Necromorphs' limbs due to its accuracy. Plasma Energy for the Plasma Cutter can be purchased in the Store for 1,200 credits for six shots. Combat Tips *The Plasma Cutter is a very precise, and reliable weapon. You should never get rid of it throught out the entire game. You never know when you will need it. (If fully up-graded, It is also very powerful). *The Plasma Cutter is the player's staple weapon for the early parts of the game, and should be considered the player's trusty standby. It is recommended to keep at least one spare full cartridge of ammunition (which consists of 25 rounds) or more for those situations where the player may run out of ammo for their other weapons. Keep the Plasma Cutter loaded and ready at all times. *Using Stasis and the Plasma Cutter is an effective combination when confronting Necromorphs. *The Plasma Cutter is one of the most accurate weapons. This attribute will be valuable to players when confronting Necromorphs from a distance. Being one of the most precise weapons in the game also requires that the handler be precise when aiming it. Remain calm, and line up your shots. *Finishing the game using only the Plasma Cutter will unlock the "One Gun" Trophy/Achievement. Those attempting to unlock the achievement should use Stasis extensively in crowded situations as the Plasma cutter is not a suitable weapon for crowd control, even when fully upgraded. *The ammunition fired from the Plasma Cutter travels almost instantly towards its target, making the Plasma Cutter useful for engaging far-off and/or fast-moving enemies such as Exploders, Slashers and Twitchers. However, the ammunition delivers virtually no splash damage, making it ineffective against Swarmers. *There are multiple variations of the Plasma Cutter that improve it in some way. Those would be the Military (Added DMG), Speed Kills (Faster fire-rate), and Heavy Damage (Added DMG, more than Military) PC. If you have them, they could come in handy for the "One Gun" Trophy/Achievement, since they give you different variations of the same weapon so you have more choice in what you use. Appearances *Dead Space: Martyr *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: ExtractionThe weapon appears in ''Dead Space: Extraction and functions in much the same way as it does in Dead Space. Both Nathan McNeill and Gabe Weller are able to use it. *''Dead Space 2'' Trivia *Isaac is shown wielding the Plasma Cutter in most of the promotional material for Dead Space ''and ''Dead Space 2. It appears to be Isaac's main weapon of choice while fighting the Necromorphs. *In the first footage of Dead Space 2, ''Isaac's new Zero-G system is demonstrated, as well as a battle with an Exploder. Isaac, in the footage, wields his Plasma Cutter, but when he aims it, and the ammo counter display comes up, it shows an infinite symbol. More than likely, this was meant only for showcasing the game and will not affect actual gameplay, though it has been speculated that Unlimited Ammo will be a Dead Space 2 cheat. *As shown in the Dead Space 2 trailer, when Isaac reloads the Cutter now, ammo casings fall out of the Plasma Cutter. *This weapon is also included with two of the three Isaac Clarke action figures. *Isaac holds the Plasma Cutter with one hand, yet has a very steady aim. This is probably because he has used one before, although the Plasma Cutter is a mining tool, not an engineering tool, and Isaac would have had no real need to use a Cutter before, or it is probably very lightweight. *In Dead Space Extraction the primary firing mode is horizontally and the secondary firing mode is vertically. *During gameplay if the player is idle Isaac will do several poses with the plasma cutters such as holding it with both hands and pointing it in several directions. *The Plasma Cutter is the only one-handed weapon Isaac can use. Gallery File:Poster secure tools download 090808.jpg|A Plasma Cutter poster aboard the ''Ishimura. File:PlasmaCutterSchematic.jpg|A schematic of the 211-V Plasma Cutter. File:Plasma Cutter.jpg|Isaac wielding the Plasma Cutter in Dead Space. File:-2054319843.jpg|A holographic image of the Plasma Energy, the ammunition of the Plasma Cutter. TROP042.png|The "Tool Time" achievement/trophy File:DS2 - Plasma Cutter Promo01.jpg|The Plasma Cutter collectible item for Dead Space 2. Notes